


Funerals

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal thinks on his funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of challenge week at fic-promptly, fill your own fills.

Neal didn’t go to Bryce Larkin’s funeral, he wanted to; he really did. He wanted to say goodbye to Chuck, to Sarah, hell even to Casey. He couldn’t though, it would be too much of a risk. Just like the first funeral that was held for him it would be an empty grave, not that they were burying a coffin or anything. Not this time.

His funeral would be a small affair, most people believing that he was already dead and buried. It was a funeral that was more a memorial in a way, there would be no priest or large group of mourners. It would probably just be Chuck, Sarah and Casey, maybe Orion might have gone to pay his respects as well, gathered around an empty grave that would never be his.

When he finally died he would be buried as Neal Caffrey, the name belonging to the life he now lived. He was grateful in a way, he was alive and had been given an option away from the CIA, but he would miss the people that had to think he was dead. The General had allowed him to unearth one of his old cover identities and now here he was a CI for the FBI. So it wasn’t as glamorous as the CIA, it was a lot safer, and Peter was growing on him.

Maybe one day he would be allowed to contact Chuck and the others, he doubted it, but he could hold onto the hope. For now he would continue to work with Peter and the FBI and avoid his own funeral at all costs.


End file.
